Ghost Files: A Sign
---- Ungstir Landing Pad :Rough hewn walls of iron and basalt, grooved by machinery used to carve this spaceport facility out of the glinting black and gray rock, rise on all sides and arches above of the broad pad that provides ample room for starships to rest during their stay on Ungstir. :Bright sulfurous lights seem to cast the chamber in permanent daylight despite the gloomy darkness and stars that loom beyond the huge portals, protected by the hazy shimmer of the prot's atmospheric containment fields. Through the force screens, silhouetted by the glow of the distant star Perseverance, one can make out the rolling, drifting shapes of rocks and planetoids - remnants of the world to which this chunk once belonged. :Squat, dark-haired technicians with pale skin and gruff demeanors move from ship to ship, checking fuel levels and mechanical fitness of the vessels. An archway leads out of the landing facility and into the city of Resilience, via the customs station. :Several large bays are set aside for ship maintenance and repair, serving as a general purpose drydock facility. :You can hail a Transport Rockhopper from this location. Type +hopper/hail. ---- Jantine is seated on the Haste's ramp, legs dangling over the edge. 'Skully' walks down the recently opened ramp of the IND Old Daisy, kicking a flattened can out onto the landing pad before walking over towards it. Today shows a choice of colour, having decided to wear a red skullcap. Wow. Jantine doesn't seem to notice 'Skully' yet, just sitting on the Haste's ramp and looking off into space. There's a slight smile on his face. Aleksei the 'Fox' isn't so foxlike, as he doesn't notice 'Skully' either. He's rather busy looking over the faux with a frown on his face. Rillitan heads over and leans down to pick up the can, after noting Aleksei patrolling the area. No trouble here, honest. He pulls himself back up to full height and heads over to one of the pad officials. Jantine just keeps looking off into space, the slight smile not leaving his face as he rocks his legs back and forth a little, over the edge of the ramp. Aleksei now mutters to himself: "The Faux..the *hooping* Faux! That's all I need nov. Now I got to wonder what they're smuggling here *this* time. Ah well." Al gives a small sigh. "Hey." Rillitan nods to a short man with a clipboard, "You part of a mechanic crew?" Ruin steps out of the airlock of the Teamhair, absently binding his hair with a loop of dark green jade beads. "Residence or not I am glad to be off that planet," he says. Jantine is seated on the Haste's ramp, just looking off into space. He's got a slight smile on his face, dangling his feet over the edge of the ramp. Rill is approaching some pad officials, while Aleksei is looking at the Faux. Leodhais follows Ruin out of the airlock a few seconds later, running his fingers through his hair absently. "Mmm," is his erudite response. Aleksei is standing near the Faux, now sneering at it and also occasionally muttering things about it's crew..nothing good. "What stuff are they smuggling now..Hope I get to search it.", just as an example of what he mutters. Volouscheur walks off one of the shuttles, carrying a basket. She looks around, aura glowing pale green-gold. "Am not commecial." the Ungstiri replys to Rillitan with an impatient look. The Timonae grunts, cocking his head down to give an unimpressed expression back, "Fine." he manages, lightly throwing the buckled can down towards the Ungstiri. He turns around and shakes his head as it lands on the clipboard, a splash of brownish liquid jumping over the dockworkers hand. for action Ruin heads down the ramp, looking around. "Hey, Scheur," he calls, waving. "Hope you missed the bloodshed - was hoping to see you at the festival until it all went wrong." Jantine looks over from his position on the Haste's ramp, waving towards Ruin, Leodh, and then Scheur at the sound of voices "Hey." he says simply, the slight smile still not leaving his face. Leodhais frowns at the mention of the festival, but other than that, he seems fairly normal. He waves to Jan and Scheur. "Morning, I think?" he ventures. Blue smoke presages Gena's limping self at the top of the haste's ramp, a lit cigar firmly in his teeth. He doesn't go far, just - well, down in the direction of Jan, "Privet, Jan - vi see our passenger to be, lately?" Volouscheur offers a feeling of greeting to Ruin, Leodh, and Jan, ~...there was bloodshed?~ Seems like Scheur hasn't heard yet. Aleksei is still looking over the Faux, half in admiration, half in annoyance. He's not paying attention to ongoing conversations, not as yet anyway. Mr. Skullcap makes his way back to the IND Old Daisy with a sour expression and it appears the man he was talking to thought it easier to get on and ignore the Timonae. Rillitan stops at the base of his ramp, pulling his PDA out from a back pocket and proceding to use that. Ruin makes a face. "You'll catch up when you read the news," he says. "I'm glad you missed it; what with it being a wine festival I thought you and Iast would go." Jantine looks up to Gena "Hey Gena, nope, haven't seen her. Her weapons are still in your locker though." he says with a shrug. Volouscheur shakes her head, ~No. We were enjoying an evening to ourselves.~ She smiles a bit, ~Iast even made dinner.~ "...mm," is Leodh's response. He smiles at Scheur at the mention of dinner. Gennadiy taps an ash, shaking his head. "Am nyi willing to simply take guns and bolt - vi keep eye out for her, da? Want to get that done before we move on. Is trouble with passengers." Aleksei snorts at the Faux and moves on to the Teamhair to look at. His facial expression changes to more admiration, and little to no annoyance. From the way he's looking, the Teamhair he's got zero problems with. Rillitan mumbles to himself, words of which nobody not so close would get the priveledge to hear. By the expression on his face, though, you might guess he's not singing songs. Unless they were angry songs. Ruin grins over at Gena. "No boats," he says. "No boats, no Nemoni, no Norton...I'm really getting to *like* Ungstir." Leodhais stretches a bit. "No Norton," Leodhais agrees. Everyone's on the landing pad - the two crews are sort of nearish each other. Sort of. Jan, Scheur, Gena, Ruin and Leodh are chatting at any rate. Sort of. Jantine nods to Gena "Alright, I'll tell you if I see her." he says simply, the slight smile on his face is still there. He's sitting on the Haste's ramp, legs dangling over the side. for action Volouscheur moves to go sit under the Teamhair's ramp, noting quietly, ~I brought some lunch, if anyone wants.~ Aleksei is now looking at the Teamhair, with some admiration, more than he's just given the Faux. He's not paying attention to any ongoing conversations at this time of shift, although that could easily change. Rillitan turns his head around, spinning with his waist so that he's able to giving a quick check around the landing pad. He looks back to his PDA a moment before putting it away, turning, and heading towards Aleksei. Ruin grins. "Leodhais, turn down food?" he asks. "Now why would he do that? And I wouldn't mind either, if it isn't - er. Special." Leodhais looks over at Aleksei looking at the Teamhair, and frowns, clearing his throat. "...can I help you?" he asks. To Scheur he nods, somewhat distracted. "Am I breathing? Of course I do." Gennadiy nods, limping his way off the ramp, down and around Jan - "Will check coffee shop later. Oh! Have cargo loaded for hop to Demaria later, too - watch step in hold, is full." He grins, then offers a wave across to the group at the Teamhair. ~Nothing special about it at all,~ Scheur replies. ~Although there are some spices that are fairly hot.~ She adds to Leodh, ~I brought tea, too.~ Settling down under the Teamhair, she starts to unpack the basket. Jantine nods to Gena "Alright, I will." he smiles "Doesn't mean you can get away with not doing your target practice today, though, once that cargo is out of there, make sure you get it in." he says with a bit of a smile, before pushing himself off the ramp "I could do with some lunch." Alandra comes out of the Haste and looks around her as she stretches. Heading to where Jan is sitting she gives a smile and nods greeting to everyone. "Morning," she says to everybody. Aleksei turns and looks and Leodhais. "Nyet, just looking over the ships. I especially noticed yours, as the ship's name seems to be in Ungstiri, yes?" He points to the ship's name on the hull. Because he's looking at Leodhais, he does not see Rillitan coming over to see him, yet. "Ah. Yes," Leodh says with a nod, and then turns his attention to the One With The Food and Tea. "Teeeeea." "Hey. Any news on the case?" Rillitan asks of Aleksei, presuming he'd know what he's talking about. "Are still making ya practice?" Gena winces. "Are evil man. Entirely evil." He chuckles, and starts across to the Teamhair, calling back - "Did vi ever ask /her/ by the way?" He waves a hand at Alandra. Jantine smiles a little to Gena, before he turns to Lan "Hey, Scheur has lunch, think I'm going to get some, want any?" he asks, smiling, before he turns back to Gena, blinking "What...you mean propose?" he blinks again, twisting his lip "No...guess I haven't yet...I'd need a ring, though." he murmurs, now scratching the back of his neck. Alandra nods, "Food sounds good," she says softly. "A ring isn't necessary. I believe I told you that already," she adds taking one of Jan's hands in hers. Ruin turns as his ship's mentioned. Seeing a Kommissar, and one that doesn't actually seem aggravated at him, Ruin briefly has the look of a man for whom the universal rules may have inverted. "Um - hey," he says, a bit awkwardly. "Ruin Pia, captain of the Teamhair. You wouldn't happen to know how marriage agreements work here, would you? Where you go for the paperwork, the witnesses, all that? Or is there any?" Volouscheur grins to Leodh, ~Yes, tea.~ In a teapot, even. The pot is set out, on a hotplate, and the Vollistan retrieves a few cups. Then the unpacking continues, Scheur bringing out a rice dish and what looks like stuffed mushrooms, and a bean salad. There's a meat dish as well, slices of steak and mushrooms mixed together. Gena actually looks up at the rock roof, calling back - "Nothing about wedding is /necessary/. Point is is entirely /unnecessary/. Jan, will loan you credits, da? Vi talk to ya later." He shakes his head, giving Ruin and Leodh a /look/ as he approaches. "Is as bad as vi two. Necessary. Bah." Leodhais grins at Jan and Lan, as he settles down near Scheur, as if she's his new best friend. "I commissioned Ruin's on Sivad a few months back," he says. "/If/ you find it's necessary? I can give you a referral, you'll get a good deal that way." Then Scheur has his rapt attention. "Oooo..." After looking with wide eyes at everything, he helps her arrange everything neatly. "Looks great." Volouscheur puts out the plates and flatware, smiling, ~It's not much, really; a bit of leftovers from dinner last night, and some stuff I made for lunch today.~ She smiles at Leodh's compliment, though, bringing out one last item: a small bowl with a Volspak glyph on it. ~Can't forget the karaeth,~ she murmurs. Aleksei turns to the Timonae. "No, last I heard, Kommittee was still going over the case. The wheels of justice grind slowly, or so saying goes, yes? Although if you want a rumor, I heard she might just get a, ah, 'decent' fine. She is tourist and sometimes they get a certain..what is the term? ah, da..'leeway' in cases like this." Al then turns to Ruin. "Ah Kapitan Pia. Nice ship. Also, welcome to Resilience. Ah..marriage, marriage..usually you'd have to see someone on Citizen's Kommittee about paperwork and things of that nature. Sadly, they probably closed at this time of night. You could try during first shift, though. Usually, they might hold marriage ceremonies in garden or Kommittee chambers, if you want to hold it here. Then again.." Al gets an impish grin on his face as he adds "I hear Kapitans can perform marriages, yes?" Jantine just...blinks again, before beginning to move over towards the food, leading Alandra "Ah...uh, alright." he replies to her, nodding a little to Leodh "Alright...thanks." he then appears to adress everyone, yet no on in particular "So should I propose, then?" "Spacer rules." Rillitan jumps ahead of Aleksei with a nod, looking down to Ruin, "Thy captain is thy god an' all." he gives the Lunite a slight sneer, "Wouldn't say it about you though." with that, he turns around, "Cheers, -comrade-." he struts back towards his ship. Alandra follows Jan without protest. "Food sounds good," she says with a grin and not commenting on the last part of what he said. "Good for you," remarks Ruin, mildly, to Rillitan. "I don't particularly hold with blasphemy. And *I* keep my crew out of *jail*." To Jan, he says, "Leodh gave me a ring, I gave him a choker...he did actually *ask* me, though." Nodding to Aleksei, he adds, "I just needed to know the forms and where to drop them off. I'm light on ceremony." Hiking a thumb at Jan, he adds, "I'm fairly sure they'll make up for it." Leodhais raises an eyebrow at the mention of Captains performing marriage ceremonies. "Not their own, I don't think," he says, looking at Ruin. Volouscheur rolls her eyes at Jan briefly, ~Of course.~ She notes, ~The karaeth might be a bit too hot for some of you; the food will taste just fine without it, though.~ She peers over at Rillitan as he leaves. Gennadiy snorts, and ends up arriving after Jan and Lan - he's not the fastest, after all - "Vi /do/ need to ask. Assuming will just get vi in trouble later - is about her day, in end." He nods across at Rill and the Kommisar. Jantine nears the food, and everyone else "So I should, then? Now?" he questions, still leading Alandra, and now beginning to look the slightest bit nervous. Alandra is not hearing any of this as her stomach is guiding her to the food. "This looks good Sheur," she says as she lets Jan's hand go and sits with Leodh and Sheur. Aleksei sez to Leodhais with a small snort: "Nyet, I was referring to marrying others, not own ceremonies. I heard somewhere that Kapitans have authority there, yes? But that's up to the Kapitan, I also think. Like I knov." Al's scar distorts his smirk slightly. Volouscheur pours tea into the cups, offering one to Leodh first. The second goes to Alandra, and the rest are left to whoever wants a cup. This done, Scheur sets the teapot back down on the hotplate, glowing gold-green. She smiles to Lan, ~Thank you.~ "Thas because your crew're a bunch of twigs." Rillitan turns around, stopping his trek backwards. He gazes over those who look to be connected to Ruin. Arms cross over his chest. The happy little lunch is abruptly interrupted. A teacup that's just been set down, and the container of Karaeth slowly lift up from the tarmac, supported by absolutely...nothing. Eerily, they drift out from underneath the Teamhairs ramp, between legs if necessary, and over towards the Haste, levitating a foot or so above the pad. Once they align themselves in front of the Hastes cockpit, they settle down, drifting lazily back onto the tarmac, the teacup to the right, the Karaeth to the left. Leodhais hides an amused smile at Rillitan's commentary, and then blinks several times. More blinking. "...I obviously don't sleep enough." "Your welcome, and thank you, Scheur," she says with a smile which quickly becomes a frown as the items float away, "What the..."she trails off. Gennadiy watches, as a teacup floats past, blinking - that cigar of his getting ashed - "Is neat trick, Volouscheur." "Better than being a tin man," Ruin shrugs, but his attention's diverted by the floating teacup parade. "...Scheur, you're getting good with the telekinesis. But your stuff's going to get a ship parked on it." ~What'd be even more impressive would be if *I'd* been the one who did it,~ Scheur replies to Ruin. ~But I didn't move the things over to the Haste. Why would I?~ Aleksei is looking at leodhais, so he does not notice the flying teacups. Then again, he hears from the ongoing conversation that *something* just happened. He starts to look confused, not an unusual condition for him. "...huh?" is Leodh's response, as he looks around. "What on Sivad...?" Jantine frowns, twisting his head to watch the flying things. Once Ruin speaks though, the frown disappears, replaced with a nod, but his lips twist once Scheur responds, he doesn't say anything yet, just standing there. Alandra nearly drops her tea as her mouth falls open in shock, "You..you...did...didn't do that Scheur?" She stammers. Rillitan remains stood, a little dissapointed that nothing more was slung his way. Still, he's patient, looking over at Ruin with raised brows. Ruin is also frowning, reaching in front of him to touch - nothing? His other hand comes up to rub at an eye. "Not you...where's Iast?" Outstretched fingers grasp nothing. "Think there's something in my eyes." Gennadiy blinks. "Vi are only one ya know of with that sort of thing, Volouscheur - unless is Gau playing prank, and thought was nyi quite up for that." He frowns, blinking. Leodhais shakes his head. "No, he was asleep, I tucked him in myself," he says absently. Jantine just keeps frowning, looking over at the cup and spice, before turning back to look at Scheur, and then his attention goes to the frightened Lan. He moves over to her and just places a hand on her shoulder, frown still there, however. ~Sleeping, back on New Luna,~ Scheur replies to Ruin. ~It wasn't me, it couldn't have been Iast, and if Gau's asleep, it can't be him either.~ A feeling of comfort is offered absently to Lan. Alandra calms a bit and she smiles wanely at Jan and Schuer in thanks. Aleksei looks on in confusion. "Ok, what the hoo..I mean what the *hells* just happen here?!" Yep, that's Alek, really on the ball today. Gennadiy absently rubs at the bridge of his nose, reaching up with his free hand to lean on the Teamhair's ramp. "Right." Rillitan's frown deepens, he's not getting any attention -at all-. He makes his way back over, careful to make sure he's got a disinterested expression. Leodhais wraps his arms around himself as though cold, gnawing his lower lip. "...mm." "Okay, we've established who it isn't," says Ruin, walking over to the moved objects with a hand on the grip of a gun belted at his waist. "Scheur, can you tell me who it *is*? Or at least where?" The area immediately around the teacup and Karaeth is surprisingly cold...very cold. The hot tea no longer looks all too warm. But besides that, everything looks perfectly normal, no tea seems to have been spilled, and the two objects are just resting there, absolutely still. "If ya end up having to order /another/ titanum bar set, am going to be very put out." Gena continues rubbing at his nose, speaking more to himself than to the rest of the bunch. Jantine just stays where he is, silent. Looking between Ruin and Scheur, but most of his attention is still on Lan, and the hand on her shoulder. Alandra looks at Gena, "Are you refering to the insident with the bunk a while back?" she asks, "Do you think this is related?" Volouscheur is quiet as well, looking around. Her gaze is distant, as if she's not exactly focusing on what's right in front of her. ~I can try,~ is all that's said to Ruin. Aleksei is still looking on confusion. "Can anyone tell what just happened, please?" "Not sure," Leodhais replies in flat, emotionless voice, shivering a little. Gennadiy glances up at the Kommisar, taking a moment to focus on him. "Teacup and carton learned how to fly. Is positively amazing moment in history of teacups everywhere." Jantine still just keeps silent, he raises a brow at Lan's question, still frowning. He looks over at Ruin, then to Scheur, and finally Gena. Rillitan stays quiet, frowning slightly. Of course, he's not interested at all... Uh. Nope. Volouscheur shakes her head, ~There isn't anyone around here who could do this, Ruin.~ A pause, ~No one alive, anyways.~ Ruin - for his part - is circling the now-unmoving objects. A little closer, a little farther out...feeling out a radius? And little attention to spare for anything else. Frowning, he reaches behind his head to undo the cord of beads that binds his hair. The beads are wrapped around the fingers of his 'feeling' hand. "Something's here," he says, by way of non-explanation. "Scheur, can you feel it?" Alandra raises a brow at Gena's comment, and waits for an answer to her question. She glances to Scheur when she speaks. A look of concern still on her face as she does so. The radius of cold isn't much, perhaps a few feet out from the objects, it seems to be decreasing however, the temperature beginning to rise back to normal levels. Aleksei nods in some amazement at Gennadiy. "Spaciba. Da, just what we need nov; flying teacups and cartons. Glad I missed out, yes?" Al shakes his head dourly and adds: "So, ve have mystery here. Might be able to help. Or not, as case may be." Alek shakes his head again. Rillitan turns his head around, he still remains a notable distance from the group but he's picking up what they're talking about. His eyes narrow as he looks between the people milling about on the landing bay. Volouscheur shakes her head, ~I sense no one who's not alive, Ruin.~ Just the same, she gets to her feet, heading over towards Ruin and the teacup and jar. Leodh...keeps on breathing and remaining conscious at any rate, as he remains very firmly in place, his expression flat and emotionless as he looks over at Ruin and Scheur. Gennadiy nods to Aleksei - "Are welcome to try, da?" He nods across to the cup. "Be careful - am used to odd things having force to bend titanium bedframe - flying teacups are new variation." Jantine is still silent, squeezing Alandra's shoulder slightly, he just watches Ruin and Scheur, and now Gena, raising an eyebrow. Alandra looks to Leodh and offers him a comforting hand, "Are you alright?" She asks softly. Ruin shows Scheur the diminishing radius. "Getting warmer, and the radius smaller, as it goes," he says. "Residual effect from moving them, maybe, if you can't sense anything." He looks over at Gena. "With the bedframes, Iast definitely sensed someone." Leodhais looks over at Alandra, taking her hand and squeezing it with a faint smile. "'m all right," he says, letting go. "Just..." He shivers. "Weird." Cautiously, as if just trying a theory, Volouscheur says, "Aiena EehAso haan ceai" A shrug to Ruin, ~I think Iast was guessing as much as anything.~ As Scheur speaks, the cold surges, although weakly. The tea cup teeters, almost as if someone is straining to push it over, before it does fall over, in the direction of the Karaeth, tea seeping around the base of the jar. Immediately after that, the cold fades rapidly, more so than before, and it's completely gone in seconds. Aleksei nods to Gennadiy. "Alright, flying cups can hurt if they break against you. Have seen that over at Hopper's, yes. Da, will be careful if such starts to happen." Gennadiy studiously avoids looking at the Haste, at this point. "Is more fun, at Hopper's. Is hoopin' grand party when glasses fly." "Crazy bastards." Rillitan mutters and turns around again, heading back toward his ship, he continues to complain lowly. Ruin bends down to pick up the items, when the cold's gone. "Well...you got a reaction, Scheur," he says. "What'd you say?" Jantine nods slowly to Leodh, but he's silent, hand still lightly squeezing Lan's shoulder. Otherwise, nothing out of Jan. Alandra looks at Scheur, "If this is like before, you are the one that felt whatever it was that bent the frame. Did it feel anything like that?" ~I asked if it was my uncle,~ Scheur says to Ruin. She studies the spilt tea, as if hoping to see some pattern in it. "...was it?" Leodhais ventures quietly. There's no acctual pattern in the tea, except that it seems drawn to the jar of Karaeth. Once the jar is lifted, it remains in the the circular pattern from the base of the jar. Aleksei nods. "Least it's fun until one of those glasses break against your head. Then you have fun stuff like concussions, yes? " Al looks around in lesser confusion than before. "Be interesting how this turns out, though. Always did like a good mystery. And this from a Kommissar too; supposed to be used to this by now, da?" Still, Gena focuses on Aleksei. "Would imagine, da." He grins, then. "But is far cry from idiot tourist setting off fire alarm in residential corridor." Ruin hands the items to Scheur. "Any significance in these two things, from a potentially Nait perspective?" he asks. "It's you he's focusing on. Always you that gets the reactions." He looks over at the Haste. "Maybe thinking you're on the wrong ship?" Skully dissapears into his ship, leaving the boarding ramp open for the moment. Jantine just raises and eyebrow at all of this, otherwise remaining completely silent, dividing his attention between the group with the items, and occasionally a glance down to Lan. Volouscheur takes the jar and the teacup, peering down at the spilt tea and blinking as it holds to the pattern left before the jar was picked up. She shrugs to Ruin, ~...not that I know...of...~ Her 'voice' slows and she closes her eyes, aura flickering white for a moment, ~Except the letters.~ "Letters?" Lan asks curiously. She gets up and goes to where Scheur and Ruin are, looking at the tea herself. Leodhais gets up and walks over to look at things, taking out his glasses and putting them on so he can see better. And also for eye-protection. "...Letters?" Leodh echoes Alandra's question. Ruin just waits, looking at Volouscheur. "Clarify, please." Jantine follows after Alandra, staying close to her, yet keeping a bit of distance from the items and tea. He however, keeps silent. ~Tea and a tea cup,~ Scheur replies, lifting the tea-cup slightly, ~And karaeth.~ The jar is lifted. ~With the tea spilt so that it circled the jar.~ "This makes letters?" Lan asks looking down at the circle curiously. Leodhais steps back a little bit to see if he can see them. Gennadiy shakes his head, finally looking back across at the Haste. "Pride self on being rational man, da? Is just sometimes rationality fails in face of overwhelming evidence." "...Message, maybe," says Ruin, somewhat doubtfully. "If it's letters, it's Vollistan letters...nothing I can decipher." NSF Edanna navigates through the customs area, increasing speed slightly once it reaches the spacious cavern. Even then, it doesn't seem to be in any particular hurry. Leodhais glances over at the ship, all the color draining out of his face. "...we have to go. Now," he says his voice soft, flat, but commanding. ~No, not letters made by the tea,~ Scheur says to Ruin. Traces of ruddy orange wind around her. ~Letters made by the *names* of the items.~ Movement near the customs area catches her eye, and her eyes widen as she sees the ship. Leodh's comment spurs a flicker of silver around her. ~I'll go pack up then.~ "What is that?" Lan asks looking at the ship, "Is that one of those ships...like in the news?" Concern clouds her face and she takes Jan's hand. Jantine glances over towards the ship with Leodh's comment, frowning "...they caused the massacre on New Luna, right?" he says, then looking to Lan "Leodh's right, lets get out of here." he says, a little sternly "Back to the Haste, you too Gena." and with that, he begins moving towards the Haste, leading Lan. NSF Edanna heads towards the group, its path heading towards the main entrance to the landing cavern. Aleksei says to Leodhais: "Now what's going on? First flying teacups I do not see, now what?" He doesn't as yet notice the tiny Nemoni cruiser. Yeah, Al. Good job paying attention to what's going on in front of you. Ruin tilts his head. "Tea, cup, karaeth...letter o if you want the ring," he says. "In standard, you get 'tock'. Unless you add in the Haste, in which case I could make an argument for 'chokti'..." but his attention's distracted by the Nemoni vessel's arrival. "....Now *that* is a shiny piece of engineering," he says. "But after the festival - Aleksei? I'm thinking official presences are required here..." Gennadiy pauses, blinking, glancing up from his spot next to the Teamhair's ramp. He frowns, glancing at Jan - "Da. Get her on ship, Jan - " Shaking his head, as if to clear it, he limps carefully in Ruin's direction. Leodhais takes a hold of Ruin by the hand, and then gets Scheur. "Forget about that for now, we'll get it later," he says, unable to keep the shrillness out of his voice. "Let's go. Now." From several ventilation shafts, two squadrons of Nemoni fighters appear, banking towards the Edanna as they form up around it. A nearby commlink crackles, apparently picking up intership chatter between them. "Edanna base, this is Falcon 1. Nemoni Pirate base negative... no signs of re-construction sir. If they've set up, it's not there." A moment later, there is a response. "Acknowledged. You are cleared to land, prepare to get underway to check site Beta. Over." Volouscheur offers a feeling of calm to Leodh, ~I wasn't referring to the cup, Ruin. And I don't think the Haste was meant as anything but...a reference to what took us to the place the letters refer to.~ She tilts her head at the chatter, but simply says to Leodh, ~I'll pack quickly.~ Alandra follows quickly behind Jan, "What happened at the festival yesterday?" She asks concerned now running to get up the ramp of the Haste. "Gena, be careful!" she calls out as she does so. "Gena, you too, remember what I said about not doing something stupid?" Jan calls out, a look of concern at Ruin, but he says nothing, turning to Alandra "Ruin said...thousands dead." is his only reply, before he disappears into the Haste's airlock, with one more concerned glance backwards. Aleksei turns to Ruin: "What do you mea.." Then Al overhears something the Nemoni conversation. He turns and notices the Nemoni ships flying straight at them. "Ah, *hoop!!*, Al draws his nightstick and calls to the Nemoni ships. "What you mean, Nemoni pirate base? You telling us that you are nyi responsible for that those bioweapons used at Demaria and New Luna?" category: Classic OtherSpace Logs Category: Classic Watcher Logs Category: Ghost Files